


Tomorrow Starts Today

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [26]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, finale, gonna miss this :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: The finale of the future one shot series, Amber and Andi find themselves back in shadyside for a night, Andi has a surprise planned but first Amber and Andi revisit all of their friends during the one day they have in shadyside
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tomorrow Starts Today

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support on this series all throughout, Ready to close this chapter but will miss writing these, For the last time I say, every comment like and kudo is seen and appreciated. I love you all, I'm sure we'll meet again.

A motorcycle rose over the hills of Shadyside, cruising fast without a care. 

“You really are sure you wanted to come back with me?” Andi smiled and looked back.

Amber nodded with slight hesitation “I need to see how everyone’s doing, not everything around here is bad.”

“Bex was really nice to let us borrow her motorcycle, though I will have you know that my electric scooter was way cooler.”

“The one you rode like once and then forgot about?” 

“I had a lot going on, I didn’t have time to stroll around town on a scooter.”

Amber smiled at Andi, seeing her face reminded her that Shadyside wasn’t all bad. Amber and Andi soon found themselves at Cyrus and T.J’s home. They made sure to knock very quietly.

An exhausted Cyrus answered the door “Amber, Andi.” He hugged both of them tight “You guys could’ve given me some time to make myself look not a total mess.”

Amber and Andi both looked at Cyrus with a smile and laughed, they had missed his humor.

“T.J is with the twins upstairs.” Cyrus said as he guided them up.

T.J greeted them but couldn’t be too loud “Here they are, our newest bundles of joy, Charlotte and Tyler.”

Amber looked at the two “Cyrus, I thought you two were only going to adopt one child?”

Cyrus shrugged “Hey, a big family is a happy family right.”

Andi didn’t really agree “I think Amber and I are fine with just the two of us.”

T.J smiled “I am not looking forward to solving future twin disputes, but I think we’ll be just fine.”

“You guys always are.” Amber said, leaning against the wall.

“We’ve been going through this life together for a while, and I think you two will find that having that one person beside-” Cyrus soon got into a deep psychological talk about love, and Amber and Andi were happy to listen.

T.J gave Cyrus a quick kiss after the conversation was over “I’m gonna go make sure Alex and Rose are actually sleeping.”

Cyrus gave T.J a reassuring hand hold before he walked out “We’re doing it.”

Amber and Andi could tell Cyrus was about ready to wind down “We’re going to get going.” Andi said as she began to root through her bag for her keys.

“Already?” Cyrus seemed a bit upset they were already going to leave.

“I only have a day until we go back to New York, Amber and I have been working with Libby nearly all day every day, she’s really made a name for herself.” 

Cyrus waved them goodbye “Later, I’ll text you guys the latest, visit again soon.”

Amber and Andi were soon on their way, to their next visit.

“I can’t believe it’s almost been a year.” Andi looked through the town she had once called home. 

“A lot can change in a year.” Amber held on to Andi tight on the back of Bex’s motorcycle.

Speaking of a lot changing in a year, Andi soon found herself at Buffy’s new home.

“Can you believe that they got back together?” Andi said slighty sarcastically.

“You were always rooting for them.” Amber said with a smirk.

“I was there from the beginning, it’s really something when you get to witness the entirety of a love story.”

Andi and Amber knocked on the door. 

Emma greeted them “Aunt Andi, Aunt Amber, I already have the birthd-”

Marty shushed her “Excuse my daughter’s gift begging, who taught her manners am I right?” 

“It might be a while before they visit again, I need to get a head start.”

Buffy approached from the living room “So, are you two staying long?”

“No, just stopping by to wish Quinn a happy sweet 16.” 

Buffy smiled “You know you two are always welcome here, although I understand some of the people who live here aren’t always on their best behavior.”

Marty crossed his arms “I’m not a toddler, I can be a very mature adult, when I have to be.”

Buffy smiled as she got closer to Marty “You see what I put up with.”

Amber and Andi nodded and were soon laughing.

Marty smiled too “You missed putting up with me.”

“I never said that.”

“I missed putting up with both of you.” Emma said from the corner of the room.

“Emma, I think your demon cat’s litter box needs to be cleaned.” Buffy said with a swift motion.

Emma looked at Marty for backup , then realized she was toast “I miss back when you two weren’t on the same page sometimes.”

“I don’t” Marty and Buffy both said in unison.

Amber and Andi had little time and realized they better get going if they wanted to see everyone.

Andi hugged Buffy “Promise you’ll visit in New York?”

“For sure, now that we’re all settled in I’ll make sure to come, I’m basically already prepared for New York with how much noise Marty and Emma make.”

“Goodbye.” Andi said seeming hopeful.

“You know I don’t say goodbye.” Buffy and Marty wished them good luck as they left, and Emma slipped them a birthday wishlist in the last possible moment.

Amber and Andi hopped back on the motorcycle “Do you think we have time to visit Jonah?” Amber said as she put her helmet on.

“We’ll make it.” Andi said as she hit the gas.

Jonah was still in the same house as he had been, and for him, little had changed.

The door knocks at his home were soon followed by dogs barking and as soon as Andi and Amber opened the door they were bombarded.

Jonah smiled at the sight “Amber and Andi, back in town?” He said with a bit of hope.

“Sorry Jonah, just for a night, although I’m sure you’d love your exes moving back.” Amber said trying not to laugh at her own joke about the situation.

“Hey, three of my exes all working on the same fashion line is awkward enough, I’m sure you all get into some nice conversations about me with Libby.”

“Not really, I think we’ve all moved on.” Andi said bluntly.

“Good, I just want to rot here in a pile of fluff, teaching with Bowie at the Red Rooster has me exhausted, not to mention I agreed to babysit the twins.” Jonah slumped over and was soon covered by dogs.

“You’re a cool uncle though.” Amber said in attempts to cheer him up.

“You guys get to be the cool Aunts who come back in town bearing gifts and stories and I get to be the Uncle who gasses out chasing kids, but I’ve accepted my role. I think this past year is the happiest I’ve been.”

Amber sat next to Jonah “We finally found it?”

“I think so, we’re finally not complete messes Amber, who’d have thought.” The two gave each other a high five.

Andi smiled at her past love and current love before looking at her phone “Amber, we better head.”

“Jonah, good luck, and don’t have a new girlfriend when we come back.” Amber said as she walked out.

“Guys, I have been single for-” Jonah said before realizing the jokes about his middle school ways would never end, but part of him enjoyed them.

Amber and Andi finally arrived at their final destination.

“Are you ever gonna tell me what that big art project you were working on was.” Amber said as they got close.

“It’s getting there, but you know I never like to show incomplete work.”

Amber smiled as she looked at her wrist “Like this.”

“I needed it to be perfect, a bracelet I actually wanted you to wear.”

Amber smiled “It is.”

Upon reaching the Mack family house. Celia ran out from the house before Amber and Andi could even reach the door.

Celia wrapped Andi and Amber in a hug “Are you sure you two can’t stay?”

Andi had to break Celia’s heart “We really can’t.”

“Can I at least help plan the wedding.” Celia said with a smirk.

“Slow down there, and do we really need to do all of that again?”

“We had fun planning the wedding, it’ll just be like all of that but this time it will actually happen.”

Naturally as soon as she said that Bex and Bowie walked up from inside.

“Mom, do we really need to rehash this.” Bex said with a sigh.

“We’re not rehashing, we’re recycling, I think I may even have some stuff saved.” Celia said with a cheeky grin.

Bowie and Bex both hugged Andi. 

Bowie smiled “Are we do for another visit in New York soon?”

“Guys, come anytime, I know you guys like the city, and Amber and I have that guestroom.”

Bex was thrilled “I love New York, we’re gonna visit every weekend.”

Amber gave Andi a look.

Andi brought the hype down “But those flight prices sure have gone up, every two months or so will have to do.”

Bowie got the hint “Fine, but we are going to a Broadway show with you two next time.”

“You guys can even pick, just don’t pick-” Bex stopped herself “Nope you two can pick, sorry.”

Andi smiled “So is Quinn with her friends?”

“She’s in Andi Studio.” Celia pointed at the unchanged studio.

Andi was puzzled but went in “Quinn? I said you could have Andi Studio.”

Quinn looked at her older sister and smiled “I like it the way it is, I can’t tear you whole life down.”

“It’s really fine, I said goodbye to the Shack when I decided to go to Sava, and now I’m ready to say goodbye to the studio.”

“Andi, this is your legacy, I’ll hang out in here, but It’ll never be mine.”

“If you insist, so back to you, 16, are you ready to drive.”

“Only if I can use all this money I’ve saved to get a nice used car, the greasemobile and Bex’s motorcycle have seen better days.”

“Hey, the motorcycle still drives, barely, but I borrowed it for a hot afternoon.”

“I’m just not looking forward to all the college applications, any sisterly advice?”

“Sell yourself, and once you get there, don’t fall in love, wait on that.”

“Trust me, I won’t, love is for the weak.”

Andi gave a joking mean look back and headed out of the shack.

Quinn gave her sister one last hug “Call, I’m right sometimes, like about how you’d just find Amber through-”

“I know, you make a point to tell me every time.” 

Andi and Quinn both headed out to the rest of the Mack family and shared last hugs and a few more stories from years before, Amber and Andi were soon dropped off at the airport by Bex and ready to get back to their new lives.   
  


Amber rested her head on Andi’s shoulder as she waited for their flight “You know what I’m going to ask?”

Andi gave in “The project actually had to do with this trip, Walker Libby and I worked on it together.”

Amber pretended to be surprised “Really, the Sava trio all working together?”

“I made everyone a craft, Libby made everyone a clothing item, and Walker made a portrait of all the families. Jonah’s of course is with his dogs, T.J and Cyrus with all their little-”

“You always were thoughtful, what crafts did you do?”

“I made Jonah a bracelet, of course, but this time a friendship bracelet.”

“I get it, that’s a good one.”

“I made Cyrus and T.J a calendar, with 4 kids they are going to have a lot of dates to keep up with, and Buffy some cool ear plugs out of-”

Amber burst out laughing “don’t tell Marty or Emma that.”

Andi smiled “I made something for you too.”

Amber looked into Andi’s eyes.

Andi got down from her seat and got on one knee and she pulled out a ring the ring was silver with a beautiful Amber gemstone.

“Amber, I think-” Andi wasn’t allowed to finish as Amber said yes before she could even get her gushy overrehearsed speech out. Andi and Amber were finally ready for tomorrow, and their new tomorrow started on this day.

**Author's Note:**

> "If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever."


End file.
